Serendipity
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: "Surprise!" Tatsuha said, holding the small bundle up. The man had removed the 'hood' of the blanket from the child's head to reveal a full head of pink hair. His eyes, twin to the others, wide and glossy. One from a hangover and pure shock and the other pure, uncontainable joy. Otherwise known as...Tatsu. "What the hell is that...?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but I do however own this story.  
**

**[A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I just didn't want it to be to long for the opening chapter! Didn't want to give to much away right off so :D I promise the others will be longer! Also, for a bit of info, The pair is Tatsu/Yuki and yes I know their brothers. If you don't like anime brother/brother or Shuichi not being his love interest, but purely his son, then this is not the fic for you ^^ ]  
**

* * *

The black-haired man glanced at the numbers that lit up with each passing floor. Saying he was nervous was an extreme understatement. The elevator dinged as it signaled its stop. The doors slid open slowly, displaying the long carpeted hallway elegantly. The tall brunette held the sleeping, delicate bundle in his arms tightly as he walked through the open elevator doors and down the burgundy carpet of the hall, passing numbered doors with each step as he made his way to his own.

The blonde sipped the amber-colored liquid into his mouth hastily. Swallowing, savoring every drop, he clenched his jaw. It hurt like hell. Not like he cared. Not like it was going to keep him from downing this bottle like all the rest he'd devoured this morning. He couldn't even remember when he woke up. Had he even slept last night? He downed another shot as if it were nothing and sighed heavily. Glancing over at the computer, he hadn't been on that wretched thing since...

The black-haired man fished his apartment keys from his pocket skillfully. Pink and blue fake twin diamonds dangled from the ring on the house and car keys. He gripped the keys tightly and shoved them into the lock gently, opening the door and stepping inside. To the shock of the tall brown-eyed man, the living room was rather messy. When did his older brother/husband even get out of bed? He put the folded up stroller on the couch and while still holding the small blanket covered bundle, walked down the small hall and placing his hand on the wood of the door to the other man's study.

Yuki had heard the front door open and shut, Tatsuha must have gotten off of work early. The knock that sounded at the door to his study was so small and subtle, he almost didn't hear it. Tatsuha probably thought he was hung over and that the loud banging knock to the hard wood of the door would upset the already broken man and cause a fight. Like it normally did. He was hung over, of course, but fighting would only drain him of the much-needed energy he wanted to use to drink the last of his vodka that still sat on the shelf.

Yuki moaned, holding his head, and made his way to the door. Opening it up, he was met with an extremely odd sight. If Yuki had a bad heart, it surely would have failed.

"Surprise!" Tatsuha said, holding the small bundle up. The man had removed the 'hood' of the blanket from the child's head to reveal a full head of pink hair. His eyes, twin to the others, wide and glossy. One from a hangover and pure shock and the other pure, uncontainable joy. Otherwise known as...Tatsu.

"What the hell is that...?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I really hope it's good, I hope for great reviews! Next chapter will be up soon enough, so thank you again for taking the time to read this :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. **

* * *

Yuki stared at the smiling young boy like he was a creature from outer space. Where had Tatsuha gotten this child and why had he brought it home?

"He's our new son..." came the nervous reply from said brunette. He had thought Yuki would enjoy this and even though he hid his uncertainty with the biggest smile the man could muster at this moment, he was really hoping Yuki would keep this child.

"Take him back," the blonde spat as he turned on his heel, going back into the study and over to his desk.

"Babe, he isn't some animal we can just take back!" Tatsuha called out from his place in the living room where he was currently putting the child in the unfolded stroller.

Yuki turned angrily, "Like hell!"

If Tatsuha had found the odd child, Yuki would be damned if the man didn't take it back. He wasn't keeping it and if Tatsuha wasn't going to send the wretched bundle back, Yuki would.

"Yuki, be reasonable!" the black-haired man said as he walked back into the study to calm his lover, "Babe, I know it's hard..." he cooed as he wrapped his arms around the man.

Yuki stayed silent, willing his emotions away. How many times had they talked about this and nothing ever changing? Tatsuha couldn't fix what had happened and neither could Yuki and if conversations fixed everything the world wouldn't be the big ball of crap it currently was. When would Tatsuha realize that Yuki was sick of talking. Talking did nothing to help how he felt. Yuki wasn't like Tatsuha. He couldn't just drop his feelings and be the semi-happy man he use to be.

"Nothing replaces the people we've lost, baby," spoke the soft voice in his ear, "I know that you think that's what he's doing, but it's not."

Yuki sighed deeply.

Maybe he was right, yet that didn't stop the constant ache deep inside his chest. He knew he would have to look at the little brat at some point. When he willed his eyes to look at the boy in the living room his heart sunk. "I can't do this Tatsu.." He said, in a broken voice.

Tatsuha sighed, "How about we see where this goes...for a month." He could see Yuki's hesitation and continued. "If you still feel this way...will find him a better home." Tatsuha was hoping that wouldn't happen, but he couldn't force the man to do something like this.

* * *

Yuki came into the living room after his shower, he passed the carrier that the baby currently sat in. He picked up the papers that were on top of the brown folder. He read over the first few important ones that had yellow highlighter marks through out it. "Do you have a name?" He said looking at the child, who looked back with huge oddly colored eyes.

He scanned the papers for a name and then he saw the words '_Newborn no name_' and sighed deeply. "Who in the hell wouldn't give their baby a damn name?" He glared at the print, which was hurting his eyes after awhile. "Well you can't just go around without a name can you?"

The small child cooed and looked around again, as if he was in some sort of trance. Yuki didn't care he was more annoyed that now he also had to name this brat. Yuki sat down at the island in their kitchen, staring at the pink haired child.

Tatsuha came home with bags of baby stuff, sitting them down quickly when he saw his husband actually siting their with the baby. "Hey babe.." He said smiling as he kissed him. "What are you two doing?" He said with a huge smile towards the infants way.

"Baby names..." Yuki said with a flat tone. He had put together a small list based on the childs looks, harsh? sue him.

"Hit me with them!" Tatsu said putting stuff away.

"Pink."

Silence.

"Yuki...that's an American singer..." He said seeing if his brother was really being serious. Which to his dismay he was.

Sighing he marked it off. "Pinky.."

"Yuki..."

"Barnii."

"...Nice way of spelling it..." Tatsu said peeking at the list. "But no..."

Yuki groaned. "What in the hell do you think we could name him? he has pink hair for fuck sakes!" Yuki glanced down at the baby book Tatsuha had just placed on the counter. He saw a huge list of baby names within just the first page. One stuck out and had Yuki actually reading the page for information.

* * *

_As you see below their are a few rated names from our website, voted by readers._

_Male_

_1. Michio _

_2. Nao_

_3. Ryo  
_

_4. Saburo  
_

_5. Shuichi_

* * *

Yuki scanned the list three times before deciding. Each name he would say in his head while looking at the baby, none of them seemed to fit the child at all. That was until he said _Shuichi.. _

The baby smiled as if he knew what name Yuki had said to himself, Yuki crossed his arms. "Shuichi." He glanced at Tatsuha who nodded with a smile. Yuki watched the infant for a few more seconds before standing and walking back to his study, seeing as his work was done. he sighed sitting down at his desk once more like he did this morning. He poured a glass of vodka and downed the drink in a matter of seconds. He knew this month was going to be a rough one, and would most likely be the death of him._  
_

Tatsuha smiled at Shuichi, picking the small child up and feeding him his bottle. He couldn't help but smile, he knew this would be a good thing. He just had to make sure Yuki saw that to.

"Shuichi...sounds like someone famous.."

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I was on writers block, and I didn't get ideas till now, so I typed this chapter up in hopes you will all like it! Sorry for how short it is D: I promise it will be longer for chapter three! Review!]**


End file.
